Murder, Bloody Murder
by FrazzbearsPizza
Summary: There has been a report of murder at the new Freddy Fazbears Pizza. It is Mikes job to figure out the murderer and shutdown the franchise.


**(AN: Hi, this is my first fanfiction. Ratings and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy)**

Mike walked into the brand new pizzeria, now empty due to a crime. As he walked inside, he could smell a smell like rotten flesh - it was blood, but he couldn't see it. To the left there was a short plump man dressed in a purple suit and top hat with the name tag of Sullivan Ace. To his right, there was slender man dressed in a pink suit with glasses and bowler hat with the name tag of Sid Wayne. Both, being employees of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, still had their work jackets on. Mike proceeded to walk into a room which looked as if it had been boarded off from the outside for several decades. The boards that had boarded the room off were snapped in half, on the ground. As he walked into the room, he could see forensic scientists taking samples of the blood filled room. Over the floor, table and shelves there was fresh blood. There was also a slumped over golden bear suit. As Mike went back into the main room, he got a big chill down his spine. The horrible fate this person must have been through haunted his thoughts.

As he went back to face the suspects, he saw out of the corner of his eye another employee, who must have just come in, he had a mop in his hand and was cleaning the floor. He approached Mike and asked what was going on. "Most likely, a murder", Mike said, "I can't say anything else". Mike approached one of the police officers who was sitting down at one of the tables, talking to the suspects. "So, whats the low down?" Mike asked as the man suddenly stopped talking, "Both suspects have claimed the have nothing to do with this and don't know anything about what has happened here tonight", The police officer said then continued with his questioning, "Where were you tonight?" he asked the man with the name badge entitled Sullivan Ace, "I was…" He hesitated as a surprisingly high voice came out of his buff body, "I was here, finishing up my shift….I work here during the day, taking care of the birthday parties and making sure the children are safe….but at that time I was just turning the power off and wrapping up". The police officer was taking notes and regularly looking into the lie detector to ensure that he was speaking the truth. "And you Sid….", He asked the man with the slender body who was taking his top hat off. "I was also here, backstage though. I help other employees into the suits, you know, so they can deliver pizza to the children, - you know how hard it is to program the animatronics to do that?! - its a dangerous task getting into those animatronic suits, so they hired me to help them into it….". The police officer nodded and continued taking notes. "So you know how the suits for humans work?" Mike asked Sid, "Yes, but I've never had the guts to actually get into one, I'm too afraid to die". "Mike, let us do the questioning,"The police said "we will present the evidence later".

Mike left the restaurant, in a hurry since sickening smell of blood was starting to get to him. Mike returned to his apartment and started to make a connection board. He found photos and articles and begun to pin them onto his cork board. After an hour of this, he had made so many connections that this whole murder was confusing.

The next day, Mike decided that he would return to the pizzeria to see if he could visualise the scene and how it played out the only issue was that the pizzeria had re-opened. As Mike entered the large glass doors, several smells suddenly hit his senses. Pizza, Dirt and Blood. Although the restaurant looked reasonably clean, when you looked closer the grub on the floor could be seen.

The noise coming from the screaming children on top of the singing animatronics excruciating. As Mike proceeded further and further into the pizzeria the smell of blood got stronger and the other smells got weaker every second. The employees looked at him as if he was just another parent bring their child over, until he saw a familiar face - the mop guy -. Mike approached him and introduced himself again, "Hi, I'm Mike - Mike schmit - the detective from yesterday," Mike said,"I was wondering if I could have a bit of a look around the place…."

"Uh, yeah sure," The mop guy stuttered, "Just ask if you need a pass or something…". Suddenly a child threw up onto the black and white checkered floor, "Oh, gotta go, thats my duty" The mop guy laughed as he walked away.

Mike, taking his answer as a yes, continued to walk further and further into the restaurant. Mike remembered the way to the back room -right down the hallway and then to the left- and opened up the boards. Expecting the room to still be covered in blood, he walked into the room. The room had been cleaned and the golden suit had been moved -to his surprise-. No blood could be seen anywhere and the table was also clean. Mike stepped back out of the room and walked back down the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the slightest of movement in the corner of the room. A security camera. Mike turned around and observed its movement. It swayed slowly left to right to left again. Mike went back into the main party room and approached mop guy again, "How many security cameras are there in this establishment?" Mike quietly asked, "Ten" Mop guy replied, "Everywhere the children can access without a key card". "Ok" Mike said, "Thank you for helping me". As Mike started for the door, he got a waft of blood again. "Where is the stench coming from" thought Mike as he walked past the friendly characters. Mike walked out of the humid restaurant out into the fresh cold air.

Later that day, Mike received a phone call from the police officer that was interviewing the suspects, asking him if he could come into the police station to review the evidence. When Mike arrived at the station, he was greeted by a hospital like smell. He walked into a room with alot of computer screens that was playing live video of the suspects, but this time, there wasn't two suspects, there were three. Mike waited in a chair for the officer to come and present everything they had gathered so far. Finally when he had finished discussing with his colleagues, the man approached Mike. "No bodies were found to start this off," The officer began to talk, "Just blood.". "If you think about how much blood you saw in that room…." He continued "That cannot be just one person, or child" He Hesitated, "We found from the blood samples that four Children were murdered in that room" A quiet gasp could be heard from the other detectives in the room. "Now, we don't know how they were murdered or when or whom by…". "And those who have paid extra close attention to the computer screens may have noticed that we now have three suspects instead of two". "From further questioning of the first two suspects, we have gathered that a third man was there on the night, we brought him in for further questioning."

"We believe that if we put all of your fantastic minds together, we will be able to solve this crime.."

Each detective had fifteen minutes with each suspect and they were aloud to ask what ever they wanted. Mike was fifth in line, so he had to wait an hour and fifteen minutes until he could start interviewing the suspects. As he waited, Mike decided to gather his notes so far and write down his questions for each suspect. Finally, Mike was called in to face the first suspect, Sullivan Ace. He walked into a dull grey room with just a chair, table and the suspect. On the table was a small lie detector.

Mike quickly reviewed his notes:

-Takes care of birthday parties during the day

\- Was at the establishment on the night of the crime

\- Claims he enjoys his job

After reviewing his notes, Mike went straight into asking questions. "So, Sullivan, you were at the pizzeria on the night of the crime…", "Yeah, I was just finishing my shift…" Said Sullivan, avoiding eye contact. "What was the time you were there?" asked Mike quietly, forcing eye contact. "Uhh, around seven thirty I guess, that's when I left", "And you returned extra early, Why?" "Thats the time I usually get to work, so I can inspect the animatronics and prepare the party tables.." Sullivan said and again avoided eye contact. Mike took down another two notes:

-Left at seven thirty

-Got to work early in the morning

Mike checked the timer on the wall, he had seven minutes left. "Did you find the blood in the backroom?" Mike asked in a stern voice, "No, I didn't, when I unlocked the door to the pizzeria I found the police around the corner, inspecting the blood. They must have thought I was already in the building before them." Replied Sullivan, "As soon as they saw me they shouted at me to get down and they handcuffed me". Mike, yet again, wrote a couple more notes in his note book:

-Didn't find blood

-Just walked in as police saw him

Mike didn't have the chance to ask him another question as the timer was at zero and Mike had to move onto the next room.

In the next room, was the Sid Wayne. Mike could feel a certain sense of awkwardness as he walked into the room. Sid was still wearing his hat, and in the position his head was in, you couldn't see his eyes, just a smile. "Why don't you sit down?" Asked Sid, in a voice that could kill a bird, "I prefer standing". Sid laughed in a slightly evil way, "Does it make you feel more important?". Mike ignored the remark and went on to review his notes:

-Helps other employees into the mascot suits

-apparently hasn't got the guts to get into the suits

Mike looked back up to see the man staring at him, "What time did you leave the pizzeria?" asked Mike, "Oh, I don't know, a time in the day" Sid said extremely sarcastically. The lie detector immediately started beeping. "seven oclock" he said in a rush, "I left the the pizzeria at seven oclock". "And at what time did you arrive in the morning?", "err, just after sullivan did." he said, "We live close to each other and when I hear his car start I'm usually in the shower. When I hear his car, I know it's about time to leave." Mike opened his notebook and began to write:

-Lives near Sullivan & Leaves arou-"Do you really need to take notes?" Sid interrupted in an slightly depressed voice, "I mean, all the other detectives are going to consider me guilty since it apparently 'just makes sense'. They also base it off of my attitude" Sid sighed. "It does seem like you committed this murder" Mike said in an emotionless voice, "But if you can give me some extra evidence that you didn't commit the murde-" Then the timer went off. As Mike had to be escorted into the next room, he couldn't stay in there for one more second.

As Mike gathered his thoughts, he was escorted to another dull room, this time with no chair. Mike didn't know who the third suspect was so he didn't have any notes on them. As Mike entered the room, he saw the person he least expected to be here - The mop guy. He looked as if he was just pulled out from work and was extremely confused about the entire situation.

In shock, Mike pulled out his notepad and quickly scribbled down a couple dot points. "Well hello again" the mop guy said, "Fancy seeing you here" he laughed. "Well, yes." Mike said indirectly.

Thinking of what to say next, Mike paced the room, each footstep echoing. "How did you end up becoming a suspect?" Asked Mike in a curious way, "Well, apparently the other suspects had seen me standing behind the curtains of the stage, I but I couldn't of gotten up there since you need a key card to get up there."he said, "those other guys must be bloody delusional". Mike could tell from the pace and the tone of his voice that he was calm, making it so that the lie detector could not detect any lies he could be telling. "Have you ever been in the mascot suits before?" Mike asked, "Well, yeah. To get hired at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria you have to go through a training course that teaches us how to safely use the suits, When you get hired, anyone can go into the suits". "Now, Tell me exactly what you were doing at seven oclock on Friday night" Mike said, "I must have just been putting my stuff away, you now the mop and stuff" He said. "Did you see any other employees before then?" Mike asked, "Well, I only saw Sullivan, he was cleaning up the kitchen". This entire story was starting to come together, and Mike still had five more minutes. "Did you speak to Sullivan before you left?" asked Mike pretending to be less confident, "No, I never really speak to him, I guess we are just colleagues." Just as mop guy was finishing his sentence, the timer went off. "What is your name?" Asked Mike quickly, "Ben, Ben Donny" replied mop guy, just in time.

Mike took a seat back in the main room and was instructed to piece together all his data and come up with the whole story. He was told all the other detectives would do the same. After everyone had finished interviews and had been given time to think about what they will present to the group. Mike listened to the other peoples theories, but none of them quite matched his. After their story they would present who committed the murder. Sid was right, every single one of these detectives was calling out Sid as being guilty.

Finally it got to Mikes' turn. He slowly stood up, and made a neutral face. Then he made eye contact with all three suspects. Mike started, "From the evidence I have gathered over the past couple days, in consideration of the places and times. Ok, how I think Friday night starts during the day. All three of our suspects would have been in the establishment, right?" He asked the group, a range of quiet yes and no's echoed in the group. "Sullivan would have been helping with the birthday party, Sid would have been helping other employees into the other suits and Ben would have been cleaning up or helping", Mike waited for a response, but the group was silent. "The murder played out during the day, not during the night like you all think. You see, there is one striking idea that everybody had overlooked. If the murder was to be committed during the middle of the night, why were there children there?" Gasps could be heard from everyone in the room. "So, what our murderer did was get into one of the suits," Mike paused, "Then, somehow, the man in the suit drew the children into the backroom and murdered them." Again, the room went dead silent. "But you may be asking, what was the murder weapon? The reason there was so much blood is because the murder was smart, he struck each child in a place where they would either go into a coma or die, without a noise. The murderer's weapon would have been a blunt long object. Something like a crowbar. To get a weapon from within the establishment, the murderer had to have had access to a janitor's closet or the kitchen…" Whispers could be heard around the group but all three suspects were looking extremely relaxed. "Now, the murderer would have come back out, gotten out of the suit and gotten back to work."

"The murderer continued the rest of the day normally until night time. All three were present in the establishment at around six fourty five. The murderer told me that they left. Now the first to leave was definitely not the murderer, to obvious. The second person who 'left' actually didn't. They claimed to leave first, but just hid out of sight until the others left and the building was locked up." Mike paused again and made eye contact with the group. "When the others had left, the murderer went back into the room where the bodies had been sitting all day. At this point there was no blood on the ground. The murderer then struck a major point in each body which released blood, all over the room. The most likely place that he hit on each child would have been the heart." Mike breathed out and took a breathe, "The murderer would have stuffed the bodies, into the animatronic suits. Down the mouths of all four of them." The group around all gasped in disgust and waited for the final sentence….."I believe the murderer was….". Suddenly, the lights flicked off and a loud crash was heard. The murderer had struck again.

The end


End file.
